Laria Lyon
Laria Lyon is the daughter and eldest child of Damia and Afra Lyon. She was raised on Iota Aurigae. She has three brothers and four sisters, all of which are highly Talented. Her 'Dinis are Hgf and Tlp (nicknamed Tip and Huf). History Laria Lyon was born on Iota Aurigae, and was conceived on Deneb while Afra and Damia were recuperating from Sodan's attack. She was named after Damia's brother Larak, who was killed during the battle to defeat Sodan. At six months of age Laria was paired up with two Mrdini's, Tlp and Hgf, whom are her constant companions. Laria speaks 'Dini and Basic besides being a T-1 telepath and telekinetic. When Laria was sixteen she was sent to Clarf and taught 'Dini language classes there for two years. At eighteen she was sent to Callisto for three-months' training with the Rowan. Laria met the Rowan's expectations and returned to Clarf to be Prime there. Initially, Laria was given a T-2, Stierlman, to work with, and Lionasha, a T-6 expediter, and Vanteer, a T-6 engineer, soon joined them. However, Stierlman did not work out and was replaced by Clarissia Negeva, a T-2 Capellan. Clarissia turned out to be severely xenophobia to the point of acute embarrassment for the Tower, and had a few other traits that irritated Laria, Vanteer and Lionasha. After fifteen weeks, Laria sought advice from her father who suggested that she ask Earth Prime to replace Clarissia, which Laria did. Almost straight away, Earth Prime found another 'twic' for Laria: Kincaid Dano from the Valparaiso. Kincaid was a genuinely likable person, and he had a pair of 'Dinis, Npl and Pls. He was also homosexual, a fact that Laria did not resent, as she preferred them both to be friends than lovers. Laria liked him, and he fit well within their Tower team. Kincaid arrived at Clarf exhausted and emotionally burnt out. Laria forced him to rest before he helped in the Tower, and gradually healed his emotional and physical pain. Laria brought Kincaid with her to Aurigae for two weeks' rest. She enjoyed reuniting with her family and meeting new acquaintances, such as Flavia Bastianmajani and Asia Eagles. The familiar cool atmosphere of Aurigae relaxed Laria and buffered her for when she returned to Clarf. After returning to Clarf, Flavia, Zara, Jesper Ornigo, Mallen and Asia visited Clarf Tower to talk with Kincaid about what he discovered about the planets Squadron C had analysed. Zara realised that Kincaid had had an overdose of 'stinggg-pzzzt' and that that was why he had been so exhausted upon his arrival on Clarf. Laria felt immensely guilty for not realizing that that was the cause of Kincaid's exhaustion. Personal Info When she was 6 months old she was given two Mrdini companions, Tlp and Hgf, and they have all grown up together. Laria is fluent in human Basic and in Mrdini. Being raised by a Prime and a prestigious T-2 Laria learned and used her Talent since childhood and the responsibilities that go along with them. Since she is also the granddaughter of Earth Prime, Jeff Raven, there were certain expectations for her. When she was younger and the Mrdini were first encountered she was promised to be the Prime for Clarf, the 'Dini homeworld. At age sixteen Laria assumed this role and her responsibilities on Clarf first as a teacher to help humans and 'Dini bridge the language gap and later as Prime of her own Tower. Laria takes after her father in appearance. She is of a middle height, and had blonde hair and yellow eyes. She has a good body for childbirth, unlike her grandmother Rowan. After living on Clarf for many years Laria has developed a very deep tan, turning her skin a warm ruddy shade. Like all the Raven-Lyon clan she has a white lock of hair, inherited from the Rowan. A special endearing name Afra has for his eldest daughter is "Coonie". Category:Tower and the Hive Series Characters Category:Telepath Category:Telekenetic